64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Toby the Turtle
Toby the Turtle (incorrectly known as "Toby the Tortoise") is a small turtle who is best friends with Doris and Kevin. He is a little scared sometimes. Physical Appearance He is a blue turtle and has a blue and periwinkle shell. Despite being called a "tortoise", he is actually a turtle. Personality Toby has a good relationship with Doris and Kevin. He and the other two are notable for having fun together. He is actually scared of storms as revealed in Episode 14. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile (first appearance) * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra (book only, no lines) * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird (one line only) * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird (no lines) * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie (unheard cheers only) * The Story of Doris the Duck Season 2 * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew, Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune (unheard cheers only) * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival (unheard cheers only) * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Doris's Flower Gallery Animation Ep 2 11.jpg Ep 2 13.jpg Ep 2 15.jpg Ep 2 16.jpg Ep 2 18.jpg Ep 2 33.jpg Ep 2 34.jpg Ep 2 35.jpg Ep 2 41.jpg Ep 2 48.jpg Ep 2 49.jpg Ep 2 50.jpg Ep 2 53.jpg Ep 2 59.jpg Ep 2 60.jpg Ep 2 62.jpg Ep 2 63.jpg Ep 2 66.jpg Ep 2 72.jpg Ep 2 73.jpg Lost Laugh.jpg Ep 6 59.jpg Ep 6 60.jpg Misc Toby the Tortoise.jpg Trivia * Toby is based on a African helmeted turtle (Pelomedusa subrufa). * Since he is incorrectly called a "tortoise", Toby is actually a turtle. This is to avoid confusion between the sea turtles and the land tortoise. * Toby was inspired by the drawing of a turtle designed by Vrombaut as a child. * His first appearance was actually Episode 2, despite being shown in the opening song. * He share traits with Javier in "Wild Kratts". Both, he and Toby are afraid of something (Toby is afraid of thunderstorms and Javier is afraid of Gila monsters). Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Turtles